


On Love and Memories

by Ange_Screams



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Reminiscing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: Who would've thought they would end up like this. Dressed in white, exchanging  vows and golden bands. They reminisce the development of their relationship as the hour closes in on them—when they can officially claim each other theirs for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	On Love and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakishlyweird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlyweird/gifts).



> JUBAN WEDDING! AYE! Inspired by the June Bride Event & Cards! Hope you enjoy!

The dark sky and stars greet him first that day. It is supposed to be the day, and he was told to relax. Though, his body woke him earlier than needed. The preparations weren’t until the afternoon, so he slumps on the bed. Instinctively, he checks on his games, but remembers a certain someone hidden it in the secret folder app of his own phone. It’s his phone, but he doesn’t know the password, so he throws it on the bed. With nothing else to entertain him, he chooses to reminisce on what led to this day.

_It is the first time they’ve done this. Coming home from school, he would usually throw his backpack by his table, change, and go to the room before theirs. If his gaming buddy isn’t there yet, he would game on his own console. A little later, the other occupant of Room 104 arrives, heading straight to his side of the room. He drops a plastic bag on the wooden table and offers a utensil to him. He eyes the utensil in confusion, and pauses his game._

_“What is this?” He asks wryly._

_“Strawberry shortcake,” the other deadpans. The still confused look on his face makes him continue. “They have a discount for a whole cake, so I bought it.”_

_The usual reaction of the sweets vacuum was to gorge on his favorite dessert, so this act of his is very confusing to one who knows the other well._

_“Why did you put it on my table then? There’s the common table or your own desk if you want to pig out.” His room mate still has his hand offering the fork._

_“Isn’t it obvious? I’m giving you some.” He looks at the man in disbelief, because the man in question would never, ever, share the desserts he buys himself. He’s usually generous when he’s offered dessert, but only when someone makes it for him and knows it’s to-share. But if he buys them himself, he’s almost as stingy as the old man when it comes to their budget. So, now he looks at him in the eyes to make sure he isn’t playing a prank of sorts. He then sees the anxious, but soft look they have. They may not be directed at him, but the slight blush on the other’s face says it all._

Can’t I just want to do this once, and get over it? _It says._

_So he grabs the fork and plastic, heads to their shared table, sits down. and opens the container. The circular pastry is as white as a sheet paper and its toppings as red as the poster on the right side of the room. The buyer of this delicacy is right across him, seemingly forgetting the blush he felt earlier, and starts to dig in. He takes this as a signal to start as well, but of course, some banter wouldn’t hurt._

_“If you’re that excited, you shouldn’t have shared with me.”_

_“Shut up and just eat.”_

_The rest of the Autumn troupe wondered why the usual “second helpers” just had one serving that day. What they didn’t know was that their stomachs were filled with cake and laughter, and the heart was filling up with something as well._

He smiled at the memory. It was the very first step that led them to this road they're currently on. If their past selves would look at them now, they wouldn’t believe they would get this far. Well, all of those differences that add up to make them is a product of happenstance and trust. Still, it was the sweetest thing he had done then, and still is to this day. Albeit the numerous surprises before were gorgeous, that one memory still takes the top.

* * *

He’s usually an early riser, so his body automatically wakes him up at the crack of dawn. He’s been told that he can take it easy today, since it is a special day afterall. Though his nerves get the better of him, which is why his body woke him up to think. And just think. He thinks if he should message someone some questions, but thinks otherwise. He thinks he must think of reasons as to why today isn't the day. He just thinks, but he gives up, and plops back on the bed. His amber eyes glue themselves to the ceiling. Then, a memory slips into his thoughts.

_After the cake incident, they’ve gotten slightly closer with each other. Outside of their room, the other members would still see the usual bickering. They would still throw punches and words at each other, but he knows he shouldn’t take it too personal. For some reason it was their way of communicating outside of their room._

_Behind closed doors, they’re your usual friends. They even have a scheduled Saturday snack night, which no one else knows about. They would share what they’ve done that day to each other over the snacks he would sneak in. He was sure the maker of the snacks knows by now why he does it. He keeps quiet about it, though and lets him go with a small smile. He’s grateful to him for keeping it a secret._

_It was during those times that he would open up to his troupe leader about his insecurities and some thoughts he wants to voice out. That other would listen carefully and give advice and comments here and there in a very calm way. The very opposite of what they display outside the four corners of their room._

_He feels very safe and appreciated in this company. He feels very confident in himself, and never runs out of motivation to keep on improving and striving to be the best actor he can be. That is, until he thinks he can’t reach that dream of his._

_There would be times when he would have these overthinking episodes at night. Insomnia would hit him hard. Thoughts of self-deprecating fill his head._

_"Is his acting enough?" "Did I satisfy their demands?" "Will I still be part of the next play?" "Will I still stand on the stage?" And the like enters his mind when he goes on a very low slump._

_He would toss and turn on his bed, sometimes he lays very still. Sometimes, he quietly cries. Other times, there are no tears but his body shakes as if he’s crying so hard that water falls like a stream down his face._

_It was one of those times when his thoughts overwhelmed him. He has a class tomorrow but it seems like he wouldn’t have enough sleep to properly pay attention to it. He tries to breathe slowly to help lessen the shaking to no avail. His roommate seems to have noticed the shaking and reaches over to grab his hands. Lying on his stomach, he cups his hands and draws circles on his knuckles to soothe him down. And It works. His breathing has become less ragged, and his hands have stopped shaking. After a few minutes, he's calm and not anymore trembling._

_He softly utters a "thanks," and his room mate just grunts and says,_

_"You're a valuable member of the troupe and a part of this family. We won’t leave you. Don't think otherwise." He pulls the blanket over his head and goes back to sleep._

_He, on the other hand, just became wide awake from what happened, but he's glad to hear those reassuring words from their leader._

_After that night, his roommate would start some sort of etude-like banter to lighten the mood before going to bed as if their weekly snack nights weren’t enough to help lessen his overthinking. Though he only does this when he knows he's in a slump. Even if they constantly are at each other's throats, it's nice to know he would have his back._

That trip down memory lane helps him calm down a bit. A small smile appears on his lips at the warmth enveloping him. That night was not the first time he felt dejected, but it was the first time he ever felt he wasn’t alone and at home with. Sure, the whole company is one big, found family, but knowing that even if they’re rivals, they have each other to count on. 

Deciding that staring at the ceiling might trigger those kinds of thoughts again, he stands up and moves to the balcony facing the ocean. The sky is still a dark blue color, but the tell tales of light blue peaks from the island on the right. He smiles at it and greets it. Based on that fond memory, he is absolutely sure today is the day. 

Watching the sun rise on this day brings him back to the day they became official. Albeit the sun was doing the complete opposite, the ascent of the morning star still holds such a sentimental feeling. A giggle escapes from his lips at the memory of it. If the setting sun then ended one chapter of their life, the sky right now signifies the new beginning they’re about to face together. 

_He gets sick of their bickering gag one day. “Fighting” back becomes tiring to the point he stops. He didn’t want to answer each and every provocation his troupe leader/rival throws at him anymore. He would just reply, “Sure,” “Okay,” “Yeah,” to at least show he acknowledges his presence._

_The “neo delinquent” notices the dry response and does not like it one bit. So, he makes it his daily mission to make the purple-haired boy retort back at least once._

_On the first day, he starts following him everywhere he can. He accompanies him to his weekly cafe visits (and no, it wasn’t a date) to bug him about his unhealthy obsession with sweets as he also wolfs down the California rolls the cafe seems to also serve. The dessert fanatic just smiles at the action and says, “Ok, maki.” He tries to reply, but keeps chewing instead. Honestly, he finds it endearing that he was vying for his attention. Endearing and entertaining._

_The next few weeks, he notices a presence always following him around. If this was his way of annoying him, it isn’t working. Rather, he takes comfort in it. Going to a cake shop before going back to the dorms wasn’t as awkward as it was when he went alone. A certain “follower” would voice out the effects of how the amount of sugar he wants to “inhale” would ruin his dinner. He just hums at that and tells him how he does this everyday and can still eat whatever dinner and dessert Omi prepare for all of them. The scowl he has on is face is, once again, tugging at his heart strings._

_Huh. He wonders why that was so. Maybe the amusement of his roommate’s antics are getting to him these days? Who knows._

_A month of sweet shopping, cafe visits, and pastry-finding tours later, he notices a change in the other’s way of trying to get his attention. Whether it be going to the bathroom, kitchen, lounge, or balcony, he does not leave him alone._

_He finds this annoying at first--thinking he already got used to it--and almost lashes out on him. Though, a certain action catches him off, telling him that the other is doing it subconsciously, unlike when he was going with him on a sweets trip after school._

_If he sits down on the sofa at the lounge, the other would soon be by his side, sitting down and leaning on him while playing games. Used to his presence by now, he adjusts his position on the sofa so the other can rest his body on the seats themselves and his head tucked by his side._

_Soon after, he notices the smallest things from his room mate._

_He would recommend some pastries he would chance upon on a street act. He tells him how it would suit his taste, and not ruin the meal they might get if he comes back nearing dinner. At times when his scowl is deeper than usual, he bugs him but in a very, (he can’t believe his saying this) cute way. He would do a dramatic portrayal of the character he’s having a difficulty expressing, and soon after, a small laugh escapes from his mouth, and they both end up laughing._

_It was the little things like giving him a pat on the back every after practice when he heads to their room first. Or when it was a practice break, he would come back from the kitchen with an energy drink in one hand and a small bottle of strawberry milk in the other. He hands him the milk, while he sips on his own beverage. He doesn’t do it to the other members, and he’s sure he won’t do it to them. It’s an action he reserves for him. Also, it seems he cannot keep his own self to himself these days._

_In the confines of their shared room, he would seem like a cat sticking very closely to his owner. He would lean on his back, nuzzle by his side, or straight up place his head on his lap just like how a cat can be. Later on, this happens even outside their rooms._

_Heck, there was this one incident where he’s glad didn’t happen at the lounge._

_Coming home from class, he gets greeted by a myriad of cheetah prints. Said source of animal prints suddenly jumps on him, expecting to be held, like a pet welcoming its owner. He has his hands wrapped around his neck and legs around his torso for support. He blinks confusedly at the action, and asks, not minding the heat crawling up his neck,_

_“Dude, what the hell are ya doing?”_

_He grins at him, and replies, “Nothing much. Just hanging around.”_

_An annoyed sigh escapes his lips, and lets go of the now cackling actor._

_Anyone who sees them like this--not the “hanging around” incident--usually wears a surprised and amused expression, but leaves them be. Well, he doesn’t really notice those faces until the autumn’s mood maker points it out during practice. On that particular practice, both of them were relying on each other's backs to keep them up as they took a break. Everyone else in the room turns to their direction to see one of them snoozing and one of them reading. He looks up from his script, clearly too focused to have listened to the earlier conversation and proceeds to wake up their leader. The rest of the practice went smoothly, ending with the director commenting to the old man about the change in relationship of their resident gangsters._

He audibly laughs this time. With arms leaning on the railing and the morning star finally showing itself to the world, he thinks to himself how far they’ve come to. The pair of boats from afar paint how their relationship came to be. Coming from opposite sides of the ocean, they meet halfway, for maybe, their daily fishing transaction. It was akin to when they went from total strangers meeting to fulfill their selfish goals to the pair that has dreams they now want to fulfill together. 

_More than half a year passed since he started not paying attention to the senseless provocation the other would start. It has been that long without an actual riot from both of them because the other gave up all hope to rile him up, or so he thought._

_One day, he comes home with a realization. His head full of these thoughts, didn’t realize the empty room that usually holds another person. That said person is actually hiding in his closet, but he wasn’t aware of it. The hider thinks If he can’t rile him up anymore like he used to, then maybe a dumb prank will force him to act upon it, right? Well, he’ll know about it when he would open his damn closet._

_He goes straight to his desk and writes down his symptoms. Heart pounding just by thoughts? Check. Subconsciously attracted to his presence? Check. Feeling at home with him? Check._

_A voice soon takes his attention away from his fretting._

_“If you won’t open this damn closet before the sun sets, I’m coming out myself and beat you up.”_

_No thoughts. Head empty. Only the beating of his heart for what he feels for the owner of the voice._

_So, he walks to his closet, opens it, lets his roommate out, but before he can even call him out for not opening the door earlier, he steps in and closes his closet._

_For the three seconds he spends inside, he says three words when he steps out,_

_“I like you.”_

_A short film of the days they spent together plays on his mind’s eyes. From the day he dropped the plastic of cake, to their earlier exchange of texts about the latest assignments they were given. All the warmth he felt from them were actually feelings of more than friends. It finally made sense to him why he wants to also be near him and spend his precious free time with him. Heck, he once thought he’ll get sick of his presence in the long run, but in the end, he wants to spend every waking moment with this man who’s always in ultra easy mode._

_Though it seems he wasn’t on ultra easy mode at the moment, since his face sports a dumbfounded expression right now._

_“If this is your way of getting at me for annoying you these past months, then it’s not funny.”_

_His straight and steadfast face is all the reply he gives._

_“So, you’re serious, huh.”_

_“I wouldn’t joke about this, y’know.”_

_He breathes a deep sigh, falling slightly forward, then laughs._

_“FINALLY, dumbass!”_

_He couldn’t believe it one bit. The breath he seems to have been holding is exhaled and he laughs with him. It wasn’t the reaction he expected from him but hey, he must have never expected him to fall for him after all those months. Wait… finally?_

_“What do you mean finally?”_

_He wipes the tears from his eyes, and starts to explain,_

_“I thought all those flirting and sweets shopping would get me nowhere with you. Yeesh.”_

_He narrows his eyes at him, and he continues explaining._

_“Dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for almost a year now. I didn’t know you were that slow and dense.”_ _  
  
_

_“I thought you were trying to get my attention to fight me or something.”_

_He laughs at this again, but shortly after, he holds a fond smile on his lips._

_“Well, that was the original plan, until you decided to somehow, well, this. Whatever just happened.”_

_He perfectly understands what he means, but he jokingly replies,_

_“What happened?”_

_“Know what, just shut up and kiss me.”_

_The golden setting sun seems to be blessing their new relationship as it halos around his now-boyfriend’s head. They basked in each other's presence but it didn’t last long since they were back to their bickering selves, except now it was out of endearing love and not just to one up each other. The rest of the company noticed this as well, and directed their soft and amused gazes on the couple whenever possible._

His soft laughs filled with mirth reaches the balcony on the far end of the building. There, the man of his thoughts had the same idea as him. Given that it is only three balconies away, the man on the end beams at the sound of the man’s laughter. The rising sun begins to look less vibrant compared to the smile the love of his life is expressing right now. Whatever it is he was thinking, it must be wonderful.

Noticing a pair of indigo eyes watching him, he turns to them, and casts a soft smile. He tilts his head to the side as a form of greeting and the other salutes at it, with a big smile on his face. They keep their loving gazes and soft expressions for a few minutes, until yellow and brown appears to block their views of each other.

“We kept you apart so you wouldn’t see each other ‘till the ceremony, but here you are, looking at each other first thing in the morning. Goodness,” their resident father loudly scowls at them, but he also couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

“Oh, leave them be Sakyo. As long as they won’t meet before the ceremony, it’s fine~!” his wife pats on him on the cheek to pacify his feigned annoyance, and beams at her “boys”.

“Good grief, man. You think we would ditch if we saw each other before the ceremony?” the sandy-blonde of the pair shouts in reply.

“We decided on this together, so we won’t back down,” the purple-haired one replies earnestly.

“Oh, I’m sure neither of you will ditch. I’m talking about the guests finding you two in one corner doing whatever the heck you could be doing. You’ll have a week after tonight for that, so keep. It. In. Got it?” 

Not one bit intimidated by the words, rather, they feel homely and endeared, at the gesture the “stick” does for them. They merely nod and proceed to go back inside of their rooms.

* * *

Breakfast is served by the time he heads back in his room. Accompanying him that morning are the resident tutors of the company. They fill him in on the preparations that morning, and he takes them all in stride as he scrolls through his social media. The device in his hands suddenly disappears and turns to the thief,

“Chikage-san, please hand me back my phone.”

The green-haired man does his signature hand trick and the device disappears. He sighs at that, and starts digging into his meal. The three visitors then repeat the updates of the morning. 

Nothing big has been displayed at the venue yet, but he was told the kitchen was as busy as ever. With his fiance being a sweets vacuum, the caterer--the company’s own “mom” with some assistant--has been given such a valuable task to make sure each and every dessert is up to his liking. Though, it wasn’t really hard to please the man when sugar is in the equation. He smiles at his co-leader’s comment about his significant other’s love for sweets. They ask him why he was smiling, so he recounts a very sweet memory with his love

_A year has passed since that fateful day. Their very first anniversary was on the closing day of Autumn's latest production, so they were surely worked to the bone. Forgoing to celebrate with their fellow troupe mates in the yard, they opted to celebrate in the comforts of their room. Lounging on the floor with some of the celebratory feast served on their common table, he begins recalling the past months they spent to perfect the lines they’d recited a few hours ago._

_He goes into detail about how engrossed he was with his character--”You say it like it’s a bad thing”--and how much of a daikon he still is. This earned him a pull on his hair, which he just laughs at. That’s all his boyfriend could do as he was stroking his hair as he lays on his lap._

_He then changes the topic to about the food laid on the table. As expected of their resident cook, he can make any cheap ingredient into a lavish meal. He begins discussing the roles of each chemical in the flavors and how they all react to become the tangy, sweet, and sour flavor of the pork he was just fed._

_When he was talking about their performance, his companion was eager to reply. But as soon as his topic changed, it seems like his pillow really turned into a pillow. He looks up from his phone, and sees him eyeing the cake on the far end of the table._

_His eyes’ laser-focused gaze towards the cake make him face-palm in his mind. Sometimes he wonders if his boyfriend loves his desserts more than he does. It was during these times that he questioned how he fell for the man._

_“Why do I love you so much? Or maybe I just have a terrible taste in men.”_

_“What did you say?” It seems that his pillow finally snapped back from his dessert filled fantasies._

_“You were looking at the cake like you wanna make out with it.” He teases._

_“Nah. It doesn’t kiss back like you do, so no thanks.”_

_His flush face just made the man plant a kiss on his temple, which made him burrow his face deep in his boyfriend’s shirt._

The listeners laugh with him as he tells them the story of when his love had his “no thoughts. Head empty. Only sweets” moment. His heart flutters at the memory, but the emotions abruptly turns into annoyance when his gaming buddy comments,

“Dude, you are so whipped for the man.”

He flicks a piece of rice at him, but doesn’t really deny the accusation. Well, he figures that, yeah, he is whipped, but he would really do anything to keep having moments like those with him. Even if it means they’ll be tied to each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

He spends the rest of the afternoon following the make-up artist’s notes for skin care. He doesn’t want to deal with a fussy troupe mate, so he sits still in his chair, and chats with his family. Right now, he has a facial mask on with his hair tied like how the elite swindler would tie his hair whenever he games. His cousin and his brother are right by his side, with the same facial accessories. They were giving some sort of update on what’s happening on ground zero, or the venue where he'll tie vow to spend the rest of his waking days with a certain one-length.

According to his cousin, a part of the beach already has chairs lined up facing the shore. The arbor has also been setup--thanks to a certain gentle carpenter--but is bare at the moment. The designing duo has instructed their assistants to only prepare the floral decorations, but not put them yet. Emphasizing that the flowers are the main highlight of their arrangement, they opt to place them when the sun is almost setting. 

As his cousin gushes about the romantic atmosphere of the venue and his brother cries about having a one-length as his brother-in-law, his mind wanders to when weekends such as these were not as busy as they currently are.

_Weekends in the dorms would usually mean laughing and shouting can be heard through the thin walls of the building. May they be from harassing a troupe member—usual culprits are half of the Summer troupe and Autumn’s own mood maker—to a certain yakuza member lecturing the energetic bunch about running through the halls. Weekends are lively in the several corners of Mankai Dorms, even in the silence of one room._

_It is one of the rare occasions that the establishment is quiet. The usual chaos makers are either visiting their families for the weekend or out and about to use their energy at an amusement park or walking about in the mall. It is also one of those days the inhabitants of Room 104 decides to laze about in their room._

_Two years together does nothing to quell the fire of their rivalry, nor of their relationship. Rather, they’ve gotten closer and more domesticated with each other’s mannerisms and presence. Lavish outings and gestures are out of the question in their relationship. Therefore, during a slow day like today, basking in each other’s warmth is the ideal way to relax, though it is not always the case._

_Some other times, the benefits of being roommates and dating the troupe leader come in handy. If they decide to pass the time with some practice, it becomes easier to point out the lacking emotions or needed adjustments under a critical eye. Seriousness aside, it is also entertaining to see his boyfriend’s flush face when he is practicing a rather very romantic scene. He’s not sure if it is from jealousy that he’ll be performing this scene with another person or because of the soft expressions he knows he’s making to have a better feel of the character he’s portraying. The stage kiss becomes more heated than it should be, as they end up making out with each other, which isn’t really part of the script. Nonetheless, it is their own special way of bonding with his significant other._

_On their truly lazy day, lounging in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, is their way to relax. Oftentimes, talking about sweets or acting. Anything under the sun, actually. Like this dessert recipe, he wants to try making with him or discussing about the new script the resident writer penned. The man laying by his side patiently listens to his ramblings and replies with his thoughts as well. If he’s feeling lazier than usual, he relays his acknowledgement through hums of agreement or grunts of sympathy._

_The lazy replies are more frequent but he does not mind. Especially when his partner is lying comfortably by his side, head tucked under his chin while his arms and legs are wrapped around his body, akin to when he acted like a cat back then. It is during these times that he feels extra warm during his musings._

_Is it because of the external heat source right beside him? He thinks so, but he concludes it’s just part of the reason why._

_Two years later he still cannot comprehend that his lover chose him out of all the people he has met in his life. The everyday scowl on his face is deep enough to drive anyone away from him, but it wasn’t the case for this one. He remembers being told that the same downturn of his lips is one of the expressions that really makes him weak to his knees._

_His love tells him that seeing the scowl turn into a soft smile just for him makes his heart leap out of the confines of his chest. Having “compliment-giving” as his weakness, he says this in his own special way._

_“That smile on your face just makes me want to beat you up, you know?”_

_He looks down at the subject of his affections looking right at him with half-lidded eyes. He smiles at this, boops his nose with his finger, and teases,_

_“With love, I hope.”_

_The embarrassed flush on his face does not go unnoticed, rather he finds it endearing._

_“Shut up, dumbass.”_

_With that, he embraces his love tighter, plants a soft kiss on top of his hair, and rests his forehead on the other’s until their noses are touching. With his eyes closed, he whispers,_

_“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”_

_“…love you more.”_

He snaps out of his reverie as the aforementioned make-up artist saunters into his room to help him prepare. Though, the newcomer tells his brother off about how he’s going to work more on his face than the groom’s. That earns them a laugh from him, thus signalling the start of the preparations. It’s his big day, and he wants to look his absolute best

* * *

As the sun heads west, the guests flock to the sandy area. Most of them sporting toothy grins or small smiles. Albeit the dropping temperature on the beach, garbed in white, flowy clothing, everyone feels the warmth of the love that conceived this joyous event. 

At one corner, three leaders of the seasons express their delight for the colleague. The spring in one of the voices as he expresses his excitement is evident. He notes how the Fall leader bloomed under a certain person’s presence and passion. The exuberant laugh, followed by a short tale of his shopping buddy’s disorientation then, further brightens the smiles of the group. The eldest among them recounts how warm his cafe companion’s face would get when they chatted about a silly memory. 

On the opposite end of the reserved area, right beside the altar, another trio are gathered. Though, instead of happily discussing the ceremony that is to take place, a faucet may have been opened. The usual princely aura is down, and only hiccups and eyes full of tears can be seen. Fortunately, one of the designing duo has been tasked to keep his waterworks in place. Meaning, he is the assigned tissue holder of the groom’s cousin. Apparently, Autumn’s moodmaker is also part of the “Waterfall Trio.” His laments? His favorite duo is finally tying the knot, and he still hasn’t met his “The One,” but he claims that most of the tears are for the grooms and his happiness for their union. The other half of the design department continuously rubs circles on his back and hands him tissues as well. Now, the worst of the three, a literal waterfall is happening to the brother’s groom. The mother, boyfriend, and troupe mate cannot minimize the amount of tears he lets out. He keeps repeating he couldn’t believe his brother’s getting married, but when he mentions he’s getting married to a certain leader, the blubbering gets louder. The missus profusely apologizes, but they tell her they expected this. She laughs at the remark, and notes how lucky her boys came upon a group of lovely people.

Once all of the attendees have been secured in their seats, the entourage of twenty men line up at the outer arbor. 

The epitome of spring takes the front stage to scatter the aisle with different colored cosmos, followed by the waterfall trio—whose eyes are still dripping—and the cultivator of these flowers, the Winter leader.

The rest of the company is also lined up, but this time, behind one of the grooms. 

His palms are excessively sweaty, but he isn't feeling nervous at all. Rather, he is eager. It's just that his body has been used to reacting to his more frequent negative thoughts, that they do what they usually do during those times. His mother by his side asks him if he's alright and he gives the smallest, most genuine smile. 

Their small group of coordinators—the director, her husband and his troupemate, a yakuza leader, a not-anymore-shabby manager, and their resident photographer—does a few more adjustments to their line-up and then asks for the music to be cued. He meets the director's eyes, and mouths a thank you. She gives the biggest grin and then signals for the curtains to be raised.

Through an arch covered in amaryllis and cosmos, one by one, the flower boys start scattering handfuls of flowers. Little by little, the walkway itself has been covered in different colored cosmos. Whites, purples, yellows. The flowers created a carpet for the aisle. The lanterns by the side of each row has also been illuminated as the sun is preparing to rest for the day. 

One would assume the place would be too dark if only the aisle is illuminated, but no, everything is bright and warm. 

As he walks down the aisle, he recalls their journey together. From rivals to friends then to lovers. 

He walks down this new path in anticipation to what life with his love would offer. Reaching the altar—a wider arch also decorated with cosmos and amaryllis, with light fixtures at its each side—he turns toward the arch he just walked through and sees an all familiar silhouette standing. His heart is beating fast, but it doesn't bother him. All he knows is that he's on cloud nine.

Curtains are once again drawn down at the entrance or outer arbor, the so-called “parents” of the theater company adorns such small and genuine smiles. Standing as the head organizers of the event, they smile at the walking man towards them. The director smiles at the boy in front of her, but shakes her head at the thought. No, the person in front of her is no longer the unpassionate, unmotivated boy she first met. 

_Without exaggeration, it was the first time I’d ever lost to someone else in the entire seventeen years of my life. Even after following you--more like dragged in by the manager--into that run down theater, you’ve still managed to defeat me in your own special way._

He is now a very-driven, and passionate man with goals in mind. All of those, thanks to the man waiting for him at the altar.

_Like I’ve said, it’s strange seeing other people actually persevere to meet their ambitions. I didn’t get it the first time, but your portrait fired me up. I got just as excited as I did when I fought you and lost. For the first time in my life, I found something I could get serious about._

“Are you ready, Banri?” she asks with a gentle smile. She knew she didn’t have to ask.

“As ready, as I’ll ever be, Director-chan.” 

She nods her head at her husband, and the curtains of the arbor parts to start the groom’s walk down the aisle.

From the traditional instrumental song, the music transitioned into an all familiar song, albeit a piano version of it. The director smiles at the surprised expression of the groom at the altar. 

It was the song written about his goals and emotions towards himself.

_I always wanted to become someone else. Since I was young, I was different from everyone around me. I wasn’t sociable enough to open up to others, so everyone kept their distance. They just didn’t know what to do with me. Eventually, because of my looks, people started picking fights with me all the time. All I did was defend myself, instead it made me the strongest delinquent in our neighborhood._

_My interest in theater started during my middle school’s cultural festival. Within a play, I can become someone else. I can change and become someone I don’t hate. But I didn’t get the chance to do so then._

_Years later, seeing my cousin transform from the frail-looking boy I crossed paths with, I was overwhelmed with admiration and jealousy. I want to change, just like him. I want to become someone else. So I took the chance and auditioned._

Then later on turns into a song of their feelings for each other. 

_It wasn’t my first time seeing you then, but from our initial meeting, I was sure we wouldn’t get along. We’re totally opposites. You live your life in easy mode, while I have to strive for my goals. Disagreeing was the only thing we could do twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. But it was that same disagreement and opposite traits that attracted me to you._

She sees him wipe a tear from his eye. She pumps her fist. Mission accomplished.

As he walks down the cosmos-covered sand to the sound of his lover's song, he couldn't help but look back to where he started. 

_It didn’t matter what. I just wanted something to make me feel passionate. Sports, school, fighting—I was better than everyone at everything without getting serious. Every day was boring, dried-up, and colorless. I did all kinds of things to fulfill my unquenchable thirst.'_

_I didn’t care if it was borderline criminal, or if I was risking my life. My life is in easy mode. It felt so strange watching people get serious and desperate._

_That is until my ass met the pavement the first time we met._

He laughs at their first encounter and compares it to this very moment they're sharing. 

Amber eyes watch him with eagerness and love. He wants to see that small smile on his face with the small bouquet he has in his grasp. Like, how dare he look like that on their wedding day, right? Purple hair slicked back, face free of the stubble he felt yesterday, and thos lips. My goodness don't make him think how he just wants to claim those to himself already. But what really takes his breath away is the raw clove and adoration on his soon-to-be-husband's face. Just by looking at him, his heart is already full, and their not even at the vows yet! His heart is really having a field day today, but he's not complaining, rather today will be his most favorite date.

As he reaches the altar, they interlocked their hands and face the officiator. A gesture that signifies they will confront the coming days together, in union.

Throughout the wedding rites, everyone is quiet, just feeling the love these two have for each other. Solemnly, they watch the Autumn duo dive deeper into the ocean called marriage. 

Upon reaching the vows, they face each other, hand-in-hand and recite,

"Looking back to the days I watched you practice alone, it was your own drive and passion that made me find the first thing I could get serious about. You introduced me to this world of theater by your burning passion to live the lives of others. Heck, you moved all of the Newborn Autumn troupe with that passion of yours since the beginning, like the old man said before. You’re the heart of the troupe."

Said troupe can be seen nodding in agreement at this statement, though one can be seen wiping his eyes profusely, as the photographer attempts to console the boy. 

"Which is why I am grateful that that heart also chose to love and understand me like this. You welcomed my passiveness towards life as a challenge and made me realize that there’s more to life than doing things in super ultra easy mode. I finally found something rewarding. It’s your fault. In the end, you’re the one who makes me passionate. Take responsibility for this, you daikon. Though, I am stoked to spend the rest of my life with the source of this passion."

Giggles erupt from the guests and also earns him a soft jab to the chest by the subject of is vows. 

"So, I, Banri Settsu take you, Juza Hyodo, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." 

He slips the ring on the finger, a simple golden band. A circle that signifying their endless union and the never-ending loop of their future love-squabbles.

Just being his normal, easy going self, he adds to his vows,

"Oy, if you ever take that ring off, I will seriously beat you up, you got me?"

The sweet smile, and soft laugh that he produced just made his heart swell more.

Now, it was the other's turn. He lets go of the unbanded hand and grabs a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

"You now how clumsy I can be with words, so yeah I wrote them down." 

The guests giggle at their antics again. He tries to clear his voice of the nervousness, and starts.

"Your constant push to drive me beyond my own abilities fueled me to keep improving. The compliments behind your insults spur me further to be much better than I initially envisioned myself to be.

You’re also the other person that believes in who I really am. You took this constant scowl on my face, and smothered it with kisses. All the while claiming you want to beat me up, albeit your actions say otherwise. You drive me insane sometimes with those insults sometimes, why can’t you just say straight to my face that you find me charming. Nonetheless, I’ll gladly take you on for the rest of my life. After all, I need to take responsibility for giving you something to be passionate about, right?

  
So, I, Juza Hyodo, take you, Banri Settsu, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

He puts back the slip of paper back in his breast pocket, takes the ring from the pillow his cousin is holding onto, and slips it on his lover's ring finger. Feeling overwhelmed with his love for the man in front of him, he kisses the ring. 

A deep shade of red appears on the other man's face, as the officiator clears his throat.

"Now, that the vows have been said, and the rings exchanged. By the power of the Kingdom of Zahra, I now pronounce you as man and husband~!"

"IT'S ANNOUNNCE!"

"Ah! Sorry! Announce you as husbands! You may now ki—oh!"

Before the Zahran even finishes correcting his statement, Banri grabs Juza's face and kisses him with all the love he can communicate through the action. All the lights around them disappears until they were oy illuminated by the clear night sky and bright round moon.

They break from their kiss, resting their foreheads on each other.

"Welcome to the Settsu family, you daikon."

"Welcome to the Hyodos as well, One-length."

**Author's Note:**

> Longest Brainrot I've ever had. Phew. Juza's card made me go feral and when I found out that Banri also had one, my brain went "AAAAAAH! JUBAN NIGHT BEACH WEDDING" and thus this was birthed. AlsogGreat thanks to @freakishlyweird for hearing me out and giving suggestions as this babeh was being created. 
> 
> Scream with me on twt: @ange_screams_A3


End file.
